Réflexions nocturnes
by lilouange
Summary: Après l'épisode 10 de la saison 5 Damon a rompu avec Elena, comment ce choix est-il vécu par eux durant la nuit suivante ?


_Bonsoir !_  
_Un tout petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit cette nuit et qui j'espère vous plaira._  
_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Réflexions nocturnes**_

_« Maintenant je choisi… Et je choisi de te laisser partir. Je choisi de ne pas avoir à penser à comment tu te sens chaque fois qu'un fantôme de mon passé entre dans notre vie ! Je choisi de te libérer d'avoir à me défendre pour chaque choses terribles que j'ai faite ! Arrête de me défendre ! Je ne changerai pas __qui je suis__. __Je ne peux pas..__. __Mais je refuse de __te __changer ! »_

La jeune fille s'agite et commence à se réveiller. L'esprit embrouillé, elle cherche à côté d'elle en tâtonnant de la main. Ses idées se remettent alors doucement en place : Damon l'a quittée.  
Le vide qui s'était insinué en elle quand Damon l'avait laissée seule au salon quelques heures plus tôt l'englouti soudain violemment et Elena laisse les sanglots la reprendre.  
Elle va devoir trouver la force d'affronter la décision de Damon. Le jeune homme s'est résigné, elle l'a vu dans son regard. Elle aura du mal à le reconquérir mais elle est décidée à ne pas se résigner, elle !  
Son corps convulse sous l'assaut de larmes qu'elle ne parvient plus à retenir. Ses barrières ont cédées, elle a besoin de tout évacuer pour mieux affronter la situation ensuite.  
Elle va lutter pour lui, pour leur amour, pour son bonheur à elle !  
Elle a toujours eu conscience de qui il était réellement et maintenant qu'elle a accepté ses sentiments pour lui, qu'elle est prête à affronter leur entourage, il est simplement hors de question qu'elle laisse leur histoire partir en fumée !  
Les spasmes saccadés de son corps s'estompent. Elena finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, éreintée par les pleurs qu'elle s'est laissé verser.

Elle dort si profondément qu'elle n'entend pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Damon se trouve sur le seuil et l'observe.  
Il grimace devant le visage torturé que la jeune femme affiche dans son sommeil. La joue d'Elena est encore humide et luit sous la lueur nocturne de la lune.  
Damon meurt d'envie d'essuyer cette joue et de l'embrasser. Il aimerait tellement apaiser la douleur d'Elena... Mais il est persuadé qu'il a pris la bonne décision pour elle !  
Il s'est promis de toujours la faire passer en priorité et c'est ce qu'il a fait en mettant fin à leur histoire.  
A long terme, il l'aurait corrompue et il se refuse à cela. C'est un choix douloureux... Pour tous les deux... Mais ils s'en remettront, ils ont vécu bien pire après tout.  
Ce n'est pas leur première rupture à chacun... Elle sera mieux sans lui. Il lui faut un mec bien, un mec comme Stefan !  
L'estomac de Damon se tord douloureusement à cette pensée. "_Elle avant tout, elle avant tout"_ se répète t-il pour se convaincre lui-même.  
Il sait qu'il va avoir besoin de courage pour faire face à la jeune fille. Elle est têtue, elle ne se résignera pas facilement. Mais il doit être fort et lui tenir tête...  
Un léger soubresaut parcoure le corps d'Elena. Damon ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'elle le surprenne ainsi si elle se réveille à nouveau.

Un étage au dessus, Stefan écoute attentivement l'activité nocturne autour de lui. Il n'arrive pas à dormir, inquiet pour Katherine que sa fille a emmenée après sa mauvaise chute.  
Stefan entend les pas de son frère qui regagne enfin sa chambre… Il a entendu Elena pleurer et appeler Damon dans son sommeil. Il a entendu son frère tourner en rond dans sa chambre, torturé par les sanglots de la jeune fille que son mauvais songe avait réveillée. Il l'a entendu cédé et aller vérifier dans la chambre d'Elena une fois qu'elle s'était calmée...  
Il sait qu'elle a fait exprès de s'installer dans la chambre voisine de Damon. Il sait qu'elle va tout faire pour qu'il revienne à elle.  
Stefan sait également ce qui motive Damon dans sa décision et ce n'est pas rien. Il ne sera pas aisé pour Elena de le faire changer d'avis.  
Et au milieu de tout cela, le jeune homme est partagé…  
Une part de lui aimerait tant avoir de nouveau Elena pour lui seul. Cette partie de lui souhaite que cette histoire d'âmes sœurs soit vraie.  
Mais une autre partie de lui sait qu'Elena ne l'aimera jamais comme elle aime Damon. Et que sans Elena, Damon risque fort de s'égarer de nouveau...  
Ces deux là doivent se retrouver, Stefan en est convaincu. Mais il ne fera rien en ce sens !  
Il a beau s'être fait une raison, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui. Il va laisser les choses se faire sans son intervention, quelque soit le temps que cela prendra...  
Stefan sait qu'il ne trouvera pas le sommeil, il a besoin de sortir prendre l'air...

* * *

_Verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu._  
_Sur ce, je rouvre mon fichier "L'enfant de la réconciliation" pour travailler le prochain chapitre et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !_


End file.
